Yugioh Glory of the Ancients
by Millenniumgirl
Summary: After fighting Pegasus in Duelist kingdom, life went back to normal, but not for long. Rare Hunters come to Domino city and a new tournament begins revealing a shocking truth about Kisimra and Yami. Based on Yugioh Season 2, sequel to Yugioh Rise of the duel king and Yugioh eyes of Horus. Yami X OC rated T for language and content.
1. Rebecca

**Kisimra's POV**

Hello, My name is Kisimra Horus, I was originally known as Kris O'Hera but after going to Duelist Kingdom, I learned that I was not Kris but Kisimra. It's been a year since I have moved to Domino City, Japan and during that year I went through a ton of adventures as I met Yugi and his gang, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura. I was also introduced to a spunky spirit named Yami. (Nickname actually because he doesn't know his real name) for the first semester we went through hell as thugs and bullies attacked us. And Yami gave them hell with shadow games. Then we met the Kaiba brothers who at first hated us and tried to hurt and kill us…turned out to be not to bad. (Kaiba is still a jerk but not a bad jerk) then we learned a little more about the Millennium Items with Bakura and the Millennium Ring. (Which possesses a dark spirit we don't know much about) the spirit of the ring was horrible and wanted to hurt Yami in a shadow game. Luckliy he won and that was the end of the first semester.

Then after that semester we had the trouble from Mr. Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of the popular card game Duel Monsters. He took Grandpa's soul and forced us into the Duelist Kingdom tournament. We kicked ass and found out that the Millennium items have in a way a dark intelligence. (that meant Yami was suppose to be dark so I don't entirely believe that) We also learn about this thing called the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories. Well once we got home, we saw that Grandpa was okay and started back on our normal lives. But honestly, when you have a spirit with a serious case of amnesia…life is never normal. And just like normal…trouble started up with us just a few weeks with an unusual girl named Rebecca Hawkins.

Yugi was working behind the counters when the door opened and this small girl with blond pigtails and a teddy bear came storming in and yelling in a rant. "Are you Yugi Motou, Grandson of Solomon Motou?"

"Uh…Yea" She glared at Yugi and started to rant. "YOUR GRANDPA IS A THEIF AND HE SHOULD RETURN MY GRANDPA'S SPECIAL CARD RIGHT NOW!" Yugi and I gave each other a confused look. "Hey girl...Yugi's gramps isn't a thief. Are you sure it..." But the little loud-mouth girl shouted again. "I KNOW IT WAS HIS GRANDPA WHO STOLE MY GRANDPA'S BLUE EYES!" Yugi and I gave each other another worried look. Yugi had told me that Kaiba had ripped his Grandpa's Blue eyes white Dragon card in two. "Yugi...I doubt that she knows what she is talking about."

"YES I DO YOU OLD LADY!" Okay so I was ready to kill the little brat for calling me an old lady. "Excuse me! I am sixteen years old and you're what five?"

"I'm Twelve years old thank you very much you old hag."

"Oh thats it she's dea..." I felt my Lady Hawk side starting to kick up when Yugi grabbed my arm and pulled me away from what was going to be a blood bath. "Why don't you go and get Grandpa Kisimra? Also I think I forgot that thing up in my room..."

"What thing?" Yugi forced me towards the stairs. "you know...that...thing upstais...the thing that I needed for that...thing we're working on." I got that Yugi was just getting me away from that rude little girl and that was when Grandpa came downstairs. "Yugi...is Kisimra and Yami arguing again?"

"No There is..." then that little blond girl pointed accusingly at Grandpa Motou. "YOU THEIF GIVE ME BACK MY GRANDPA'S BLUE EYES!" Grandpa just gave the girl a smile. "What is your name?"

"Rebecca Hawkins and my Grandfather is the best Archeologist ever!" I glared, I knew Yugi's grandfather was also an Archeologist and fellow Egyptologist enthusiast so to say such an uptight thing like that was insulting to me. "Who do you think you are saying shit like that?" Rebecca gave me a disgusted look. "It isn't lady like to swear."

"Oh whoopee fucking do... I don't give a rats ass if I curse like a friggen sailor." I glared as she pressed on with the insults. "Unlike you...I rather have some class...especially since I'm not from here."

"Then where are you from?"

"The United States..." I smirked. "Oh so your from my neck of the woods hu...well then you should know that it is very common for a woman to curse as much as she wants." Rebecca just glared. "Only cause you are an Old Ugly Hag." I turned red. "LADY HAWK SHALL MAKE SURE THE GODS WILL SM..." Yugi quickly covered my mouth. "How about you go to the living room Kisimra..." I just nodded and walked to the living room by myself. I sat down and looked through my deck and pulled out Guardian Eatos. She is my ace card but I haven't dueled in a while. "Oh Eatos...I bet nobody had ever called you ugly before..." then I thought about other female monster cards like Harpy lady or mystic Elf... "Actually...I bet you have...but no problems hu...you still kick ass." I smiled at my card. I love how my cards made me feel better. Just then I heard Yugi come in. "Yugi?" it turned out to be Yami instead. "My I guess you have cooled down from that murdering look in your eyes?" I placed a finger on his lips. "Hush about that! I'm not a murdering psycho..." Yami gave me his famous smirk as he placed his hands around my hand and gave it a kiss. "Not too long ago I was a murdering psychopath..."

"Yami...you of all people should know that you are not...and that there are those who are a lot worst." Yami then looked away and a hint of sadness was in his eyes. Was it something I said? "Yami...?"

"Hm...Oh...don't worry about it Kisimra...I was just thinking." I could tell he was a little dishearten but then he switched with Yugi and Yugi gave a small smile. "Yami's been out of it lately."

"I can tell...but what was on his mind?"

"Uh...just things about his past." I nodded. That was about right for him. Then we heard that blond haired crazy girl ranting in the store. "Oh...that reminds me I need my deck..."

"Why?"

"I've got a duel to go to."


	2. A Simple misunderstanding

**Yugi's POV**

So we walked toward the small stadium where Rebecca wanted to duel me. "Okay Rebecca...it's your move."

** Yugi Motou: 2000**  
><strong> Rebecca Hawkins: 2000<strong>

"Your in for a big world of hurt Theif!" I just sighed. "I'm not a theif..." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode! I bet you can't beat her!"

"Witch of the Black Forest? In attack?" I was wandering why she would put such a low power monster in attack unless she was planing something. Yami then butted in. "Yugi?...may I duel..."

"There is no need for that Yami...Thanks anyway." I went ahead and summon Celtic guardian to the field and attacked her Witch. "OH! YOU BIG BULLY!" I just sighed. "I'm not a bully." In the back of my mind I could hear Yami laughing hysterically about someone calling me a bully.

** Yugi Motou: 2000**  
><strong> Rebecca Hawkins: 1700<strong>

"Yami what the hell!?"

"Ha...ha...sorry Yugi...it's just you... A bully...the thought was just hilarious." Yami panted between his laughs. Rebecca gave a pout. "well since you were so mean to my witch...I get to add one monster 1500 defense points or less from my deck to my hand." Then it was her turn. "Hmmm...Oh! I will summon my adorable Sangan to the field in attack mode." I just gave her an odd look. Sangan cute, I doubt it. "My Celtic guardian will attack again." I destroyed her Sangan and she gave me the coldest stare. "You are a big meanei!" Yami busted out laughing again, I really thought he was going to die of laughter. "Yami...just stay in your soul room...I think if this keeps up you'll laugh yourself to death."

"S...Sorry Yugi...I just ...Ha ...go now..." Rebecca frowned. "Now that my Sangan was destroyed...I get to take another monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to my hand. She drew and smiled. "I activate the card Tribute to the doom to get rid of that pesky Celtic guardian." My monster was taking to the graveyard. "Next I will set one monster face down and end my turn."

I drew my card and got Summon skull. This should be enough. "I summon Summon Skull to the field and attack that face down monster!" but my attack fail when she flip her face down card Millennium shield. "Oops...I guess that attack didn't work...serves you right you big bully." I got a little frustrated. "I'm not a bully! I'm just playing the game!"

** Yugi Motou: 1500**  
><strong> Rebecca Hawkins: 1700<strong>

"My turn... I activate the card Ring of Magnetism and equip it to Millennium sheild which decreases it's defense by 500 points." I drew and decided to pass. "I pass...it's your move."

"Are you giving up on me?"

"No I just don't have a good hand at the moment." Rebecca smirked. "I summon Cannon soldier to the field in attack mode." I just smirked. "I attack your Cannon solider!" but the attack went from Cannon solider to Millennium shield. "Damn it!"

"It's my turn! I summon another Witch of the Black Forest and then I activate Cannon soldiers effect which uses my witch as a way to attack your life points directly." I was hit with the blast. "Dang it!"

** Yugi Motou: 1000**  
><strong> Rebecca Hawkins: 1700<strong>

I drew my card and summoned Catapult Turtle to the field. Then I activated Brain control and controlled her Millennium Shield and then I used it to attack Rebecca with Catapult Turtle.

** Yugi Motou: 1000**  
><strong> Rebecca Hawkins: 200<strong>

"Hmph...my turn..." Rebecca smirked at the card she drew. "I activate the card. Judgement blaster this allows me to sacrifice my hand to the grave yard and then I destroy all the monsters on your side of the field. Next I summon my monster... Shadow ghoul! And for every monster in my graveyard it gains 100 attack points." Rebecca smirked. I just frowned. That was one strong monster. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I won't let you be in defense mode! I activate the card Stop Defense!" that revealed my Dark Magician and Shadow Ghoul killed him. "Ha...I got you now you theif!" I glared. Then drew a card and activated Swords of revealing light. "YEA YOU GO YUGI!" I heard a few familiar voices. I looked over and saw that Kisimra had got the whole gang over, Jonouchi, Ryou, Honda, and Anzu. "Guys?" Jonouchi smirked. "We heard you were in a duel and thought that we should help support."

"Thats right now kick some ass!" Honda shouted. I got back into my duel. It was Rebecca's turn. "I pass." She was up to no good. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician to the field in attack mode."

"Fine...I summon another Canon Solider to the field in defense mode." I drew my card then attack her Canon Solider. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I pass...there is no way you could beat my Shadow Ghoul." I drew and it was soul release...but a thought hit me...Rebecca was a good duelist but she only cares about winning and losing...Not about having fun...so I did the one thing nobody was expecting... I surrendered. "You win Rebecca." She gave the biggest smile. "I WON! YIPPIE!"

"Rebecca...is that you over there?" in came in an man about as old as my Grandpa. Grandpa smiled. "Professor Arthur Hawkins! it been a while old friend."

"Indeed Solomon... I'm sorry if my granddaughter gave you any problems." Grandpa smiled. "Not at all...actually you missed out on a very familiar duel. Remember how we got trapped in that one tomb and we had a duel to see who would get the last of the water?" Rebecca and I both gave our grandfathers an odd look. "What are you talking about?" the Professor smiled. "Yugi...my see what was that last card you drew?"

"Uh...sure..." he walked over to my deck and drew the card on top of my deck. "Just as I thought... Rebecca...Yugi would have won if he wanted to." Rebecca frowned. "No...I won because..."

"Because Yugi wanted you to know that there is more to dueling than just winning...take a look at this card." He smiled as he showed that my card was soul release. "He could have taken out five monsters from your graveyard and beat Shadow Ghoul. But he didn't." I blushed as Professor Hawkins revealed my intentions. Then Rebecca gave a sad look. "So...you didn't steal my grandfathers Blue eyes?" Professor Hawkins smiled. "No...I gave that card to Solomon as a token of my graditude..." Rebecca tear up. "I'm sorry...I was being really mean..." I smiled. "No problems..." then Kisimra came up and smirked. "So it was a big misunderstanding? Good to get that all straiten out."

We all were outside saying good bye to Rebecca and her Grandfather. "Oh...Hold on I forgot something." She ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Lets stay in touch...'Kay."

"Uh...sure." I didn't think she like me but I made a new friend that day and that's all that matters.


	3. The New gameshop

**MG: Sup everyone! sorry this is three chapters late but here is the new arc. Of course original copyrights belong to the original owners and I hope you enjoy the twists and turns in this new story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kisimra's POV<span>**

I got ready for school that day. It was a normal day after that silly meeting with Rebecca. (Oh this was about a week ago) since then a new game shop opened nearby and slowed down business for the Kame game shop. This made Grandpa upset but with Yugi...well let's just say he was curious. I walked by his room when I saw that Yugi had the puzzle on a chain and not on that old leather strap. I also saw that Yami was next to him with his arms folded. "Yami...does this look okay? It's not too much for the puzzle is it?"

"Honestly I don't think it enough...I'd add some silver chain bracelets to tie it together."

"Yami! I don't were that stuff!" Yami smirked. Then he looked over my direction. "Say Kisimra...wouldn't you agree Yugi should where chain bracelets to tie his outfit together?"

"No...I think it looks fine...but Yugi why are you putting a chain on the Puzzle?" Yugi gave me a full smile. "Well...That leather strap was really starting to wear out so I thought it would help to update it to a chain."

"Well it looks good on you." Just then we heard Yugi's mom calling for us to go downstairs. "Yugi...Kisimra...Anzu's here."

"Okay time to go." We rushed down the stairs and I nearly laugh out loud for what Yami said next. "Okay Yugi...don't forget to show Anzu you hansome side."

"Good god Yami! Quit teasing me about that!"

"I'm just saying...I want to see you happy and you always talk about Anzu like a love struck boy."

"Well just...uh..." Yami gave a dark chuckle and faded into the puzzle. "So Yugi...Yami is giving you dating tips?" I teased. Yugi turned bright red. "No!" I smirked. "Right...Hey Anzu!" Anzu smiled and waved as we headed towards the school.

"So Yugi...How is your grandpa doing after that ordeal?" Anzu asked. Yugi smiled. "He's okay...though...he is a little upset that there is this new..."

"THIS IS WAR I TELL YOU WAR!" all four of us (Yami even jumped up from this) were scared by grandpa and he started up his rant. "That no good new game shop is going to drive us out of buisness!" Anzu looked confused. "New Game shop?" I frowned. "Yea...there is this new shop down the street and business has been low." Grandpa pointed down the street. "See that is the menace that is stealing away my buisness." Yami came up in spirit form and frowned. "No use being upset..."

"Yami be nice!" I snapped at him. Then I thought it. "You know...I hate clowns...and that is their mascot so I wouldn't worry."

"But they will also be selling this new game exclusively there." I looked over at Yugi who had the curious look in his eyes. "Lets have a closer look." Yugi ran ahead of Anzu and me. "Hmm...D.D.D?" that was the new game apparently. "Okay Yugi...lets go..." I bumped into that stupid clown. "AHK!" I just hate clowns and I grabbed both Yugi and Anzu's arms and pulled them away and hurried off to school.

At school, all we talked about was that new game shop and that new game. "So Yugi...any ideas of what it could be?" Jonouchi asked. "No clue but I'm going to buy it without grandpa knowing." I glared at Yugi with a smirk. "Yugi you fox."

"OH AWSOME!" we all heard a bunch of girls yelling. "What the hell is going on there?" I asked. Honda answered. "It's this new guy...Otogi Ryuji..." I smirked. "Let me see what is going on there." So I walked over and saw that this guy was doing pallor tricks. He looked up at me and gave me a smirk. "Well...aren't you the girl who is afraid of clowns?" I glared. "How did you..."

"I saw you at my store this morning and I got to say you are really cute." I blushed. Was he hitting on me? "Oh well...I uh..." I didn't know what was it but I was just stuttering over my words. He got up and took my hand and gave it a kiss. "Well...you look just adorable with you are embarrassed."

"E...Embarrassed! I am not!"

"Off course you are...that is why you are so red in the face." I was getting a little pissed off. "Well...At least I don't have to show off my skills to get popular." Otogi glared. "What do you mean?" that was when Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu came up. Jonouchi glared. "Hey leave her alone...can't you see she doesn't like that." That part was true. "Oh is she your girlfriend?" I snapped.

"OH HELL NO! JONOUCHI IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME!" Otogi smirked. "Really...say I have a bet." He took a die and a cup and placed the die in the cup and then on the table. "I bet that I can get that die in my right hand without lifting that cup...if I win you'll have to be my personal slave." Jonouchi just glared. "It's obviously not possible." Otogi smirked. "Really." He closed his right hand and smirked. "Look I have it right here." Jonouchi glared. "No...not falling for it." But then his eyes looked at the cup. "Are you sure?" Jonouchi cracked. He picked up the cup and there was the die and just as Otogi said he grabbed the die without picking up the cup. I glared. "You cheat! That was just a low trick you just played!" even Yugi snapped at Otogi. "Jonouchi...you don't have to do what he says...that was a low trick." Otogi smirked at me. "Do you want to try and play a game with me then?" I blushed. I thought about how Yami use to ask the same thing before a shadow game. I just looked away. "What wrong afraid of loosing?" that hit a nerve, as lady Hawk I would never turn down a challenge. "No.I'm just afraid of embarrassing you in front of your groupies." The other three girls didn't like that I said that and gave me a horrific look. But Otogi didn't look at all phased. "Okay then...you like card game don't you?"

"Of course...especially duel monster...if that is the challenge then bring it on. If you dare." Then He took out four cards. "Of course if you win...then Jonouchi doesn't have to do what I say...but if I win...then You have to be my date." I cringed. "Was that suppose to be a pickup line? Cause that is the worst line ever." I looked over and saw Yami's spirit looking really pissed off. "Don't worry Yami...He won't win...I got this covered."

"If he win...I will personally kick his ass for making such a disgusting offer..." I looked back at Otogi. "Okay then...what is the game?"

"Okay so I have four aces...two black and two red...the goal is to get either black and black or red and red. You pick two at the same time and you win." I thought this sounded a little fair. I mean that gave me a fifty- fifty chance right? I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and picked two. Otogi flipped then over and they turned out to be one red and one black. "What!?"

"Looks like I win..."

"No!Let me try again!" there was no way I was going to date this bastard! But I chose after he shuffled and it was wrong again. "What!? Not again!" Otogi smirked. "Looks like fate wants us together."

"Forget it lover boy! There is no way!" I stood up and glared. Otogi walked up to me and smirked. "You knows the rules of a bet...you have to comply."

"I..." I looked down. I was a woman of honor. "Kisimra...you don't need to listen to him." Yugi and the rest of the gang try to say but I just gave them a frown. "I got myself in this mess...might as well suck it up and take it like a woman." Otogi rested his arm on my shoulders. "Now do as I say and stay mute, you are prettier when you are quiet." I glared. "And don't give me that defiant look."

"THAT IS ENOUGH OTOGI! GET YOUR ARM OFF HER!" I looked up and saw that Yami had taken over and he looked pissed. Otogi smirked. "Oh...I must have hit a sore nerve. Yugi right?"

"Yea...you have some really balls for harassing Kisismra right in front of me."

Yami's POV

I walked up to Kisimra's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise I'll get you out of this mess."

"Yami but I..."

"Leave it to me." I gave her a reinsuring smile. Then turned my attentions to Otogi. "I'll play a game." Just then Yugi gave a worried look. "Yami...I don't think you should play the four ace game with him."

"Oh...you noticed as well...that's good."

"Hu?"

"This is a bar bet that Otogi pulled." Yugi gave me a confused look. "Bar bet?"

"Basically that game is set up to look like a fair game but is not. Look at it as picking one card at a time...when you get one card...then there is a one out of three chance to get the second card...giving the favor to the one who set up the game." Otogi smirked. "So are we playing four aces?"

"Sort of...but I want that joker card in as well...and lets change the rules up...who ever gets the joker is the loser." Otogi flinched at my offer. "fine.."

"I'll go first." I picked the ace of hearts. The as we took turns I got ace of hearts and clubs. "Okay...show your hand. I have hearts and clubs."

"spades and joker..." Otogi said in distaste. "looks like I one. So now Kisimra doesn't have to date you."

"I want a rematch!" I just took up the cards and reshuffled them. "Okay...I'll let you go first since I went first last time." We took a card one at a time and the same thing happened. I had spades and hearts and Otogi had diamonds and joker. "I lost again!" then he glared at me. "You set me up! This was a bar bet game wasn't it!" Kisimra gave me an odd look. "Bar Bet?"

"Basically he set you up with an unfair chance." I glared. "You bastard!" then I continued. "but the game I just set up was fair...there is only a one out of five chance to draw the Joker...if the joker was left in the middle...then it will always be a draw..." Otogi glared. He knew I was right and that it was a fair game. "Otogi...don't ever try to cheat my friends again...you won't win in the end." I glared as he walked away.

** Yugi's POV**

Anzu, Ryou, and I were waiting for Jonouchi at the new gameshop. "Hey Yugi...why didn't Kisimra come?"

"She said she didn't want to deal with clowns and had to do some grocery shopping for mom." Anzu sighed. "I guess...is she alright from yesterday?"

"Yea...I think that was the other reason why she wouldn't come." Just then Jonouchi came. "Sorry I'm late guys...my paper route got booked." Anzu glared. "Nope...you get to go to the back of the line."

"Aww quite teasing Anzu." I just smiled, that was Anzu and Jonouchi for you. I then looked over at my home and frowned. "you know...our game shop looks like a ghost town and that is just sad..." Yami appeared next to me. "Ghost town?"

"Don't worry about it Yami it is just a phrase."

"No I meant it would have to be more than one empty building to be a ghost town."

"Again...just a saying." I then looked over to my friends. "Okay...since technically I'm not suppose to be here because this is our store rival...please don't tell grandpa. When I get news of a new game I just have to check it out." I didn't notice the odd face Anzu, Jonouchi, and Ryou gave me as I continued to talk. "I also have to admit...grandpa is an old fashion man and that might be a reason for our slow business lately." Just then Yami appeared and even he had a odd look. "Yugi...I'd shut up now..."

"Why?"

"Just turn around..." I looked over my shoulder and saw that my Grandfather was right behind me. His face was as red as a tomato. "Yugi...you...you...YOU LITTLE BACKSTABBER!" then I was saved by the bell and as the store opened, it was a bomb rush to get into the store and the crowed shoved me away from Jonouchi, Anzu, and Ryou. "Oh man...this crowd is huge...I don't think that I'll get that new game..." just then that clown from yesterday came up and helped me to the front of the line. "Uh...Thanks." then as soon as the clown left, two officers walked up. "Excuse me but you'll have to come with us young man."

"wait what?" they literally picked me up and carried me to the back room. As soon as they sat me down in a chair. They handcuffed me. "Okay...we know you tried to steal." I was shocked. "Steal!? I've never steal anything in my life! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" they took my grey vest and my Millennium puzzle. Yami's spirit form appeared next to it and he looked just as confused as I was. "Y...Yugi what the ...hell...going on?..." I could barely hear him now since I didn't have the puzzle on but at least I could see him. The officers glared at me. "Never steal anything you say? How do you explain this in your pocket?" there was a bag with that new game in my pocket and I had no clue how it got there. "WHAT!? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" just then that clown guy came in. "Looks like an innocent face can't hide the ugly side in you." He held my puzzle and Yami looked as if he was going to snap. "B...Be careful with that! It's really special to me!"

"If you admit your fault in this crime then I will give back the puzzle." I glared at him. "I am not confessing to something I didn't do!"

"Then you'll need to be punished." I was picked up and thrown into a dark room.

** Yami's POV**

As those officers shoved Yugi away from me, could feel the puzzle's hold on me. I couldn't go after Yugi to make sure he was okay and I was angry that I couldn't. As chains are used to hold a dog, that clown man held the puzzle and he had a horrible grin on his face. "This time my vengeance will be sweet." I looked around for anything I could manipulate but then I froze when he whispered to himself. "The Rare hunters will be proud for the puzzle's destruction and the destruction of the King's soul." King? Who's the King?


	4. Dungon Dice

**MG: Hello everyone, Yea it's been a while but I am glad I'm getting about three chapters in today so this is the DDD game and I really mixed this up to incorporated the involvement of the Rare hunters and Otogi's Father enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kisimra's POV<span>**

I was on my way home from the groceries when my locket started to play music on it's own. "What the?" I took it out from in my shirt and looked at it. "I didn't start it? Why the hell..." I tucked it back in my shirt and had this odd feeling. "I should get home as quick as I could." I started to run when I had this shock hit my chest. "Ahk!" I closed my eyes and this vision came to me. It was Yami in a bed, but he was supper pale and had dark shadows under his eyes. I walked up to him. "Yami...are you okay!?" obviously that was a dumb question...he looked dead. Then a voice whispered in my ears. "He is in trouble general...the king is in danger."

"The king? Yami? And who is this general?" I couldn't understand but then this guy who's face I could not see came up to me. His chest was wrapped in linen and he had a red kilt on and a headdress with white and blue strips on it his eyes were a dark green. "The King is in danger..."

I snapped out of my daze and looked around. This had me panicked. "I have to check on Yugi and Yami." I ran towards the shop as quickly has humanly possible.

** Yugi's POV**

I was stuck in that dark room when a light turned on and there was Otogi at the table. "Yugi?"

"Otogi...what the hell is going on!?" Otogi turned red. "I just wanted to challenge you to a game but not here." Just then that clown guy walked in. "Otogi...you wanted to fight Yugi...now is your chance. Through the game you created of course."

"Dad...what did you do!?" I looked over at the clown and then at Otogi. "He's your dad?"

"He runs the store and I came up with the game...Dungon dice." I gasped. "You came up with the new game?"

"Yea..." Otogi gave his grandfather an odd look. "Okay...I guess we'll play here. There is a computer with the rules in it. It's in a PDF file." I noticed the computer. "Okay...I'm a fairly quick study for games."

"Good." We picked the dice and let the duel table shuffle our dice and we started the duel. I tried to see if Yami could still hear me. "Yami...yami are you there?"

"Y...u...gi..." He was barley audible and it sounded like he was trying to use all his energy. Looks like I was on my own on this one. "I get the first roll." Otogi rolled and three hearts came up for us. "Oh I forgot to mention...If you lose all three heart points then the puzzle is mine."

"WHAT!?"

** Yami's POV**

I was watching from where Otogi's father had the puzzle. Yugi...I have faith that you will win. Then I looked over at that insane clown. "Time to make you let go of my heart." I tried to use my shadow magic but of course it was in my spirit form so only a little bit got through. Otogi's father had a call. "Oh...son...I will leave you two with your game..." I was dragged into the puzzle and when we got to the phone I got out and listened. "Master... I have the puzzle in my hand right now and Yugi is fighting my son...unknown to my son that he is helping in destroying Yugi." What? Destory Yugi! Not on my watch you creep. "and the puzzle...yes it will be in your possesion...I will deliver it and burn the store down...I'll make it look like an accident and with that room Yugi and Otogi locked...He won't get out so easily. I was angry now. If you try to kill Yugi...there will be hell to pay! "LET GO OF THE PUZZLE NOW YOU SCUM!" I yelled and Otogi's dad dropped the phone. "Wh...who said that?!"

"IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON YUGI'S HEAD THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" He looked around scared and hurried back to the room where Yugi and Otogi were playing this DDD game. I saw that Yugi was struggling getting a monster on the field. I felt the chains on the puzzle shake out of anger from Otogi's father. His anger was suffocating. Just then an officer walked up to Otogi's dad. "Sir...yugi's friends and grandfather are looking for him..."

"Send them away! I don't care what you say...don't let them in." I tried to chase after the officer. "OFFICER! COME BACK! YUGI'S IN THERE! HELP!" I collapsed as the puzzle's hold on me tighten, "Damn it...He can't hear me..." I looked back in fear for Yugi. He was in danger. "Yugi...please...we have to get out of here."

** Kisimra's POV**

Jonouchi, Anzu, Grandpa, and I were kick out from that stupid new game shop. The officer insisted that he has never seen Yugi around that store and I know he was lying through his teeth. "THAT NO GOOD OFFICER! I KNOW YUGI WOULDN'T JUST RUN OFF! TO SAY THAT HE RAN OFF...AHK!" Anzu nodded in agreement. "I just don't get it...it isn't like Yugi to disappear." Jonouchi nodded in agreement. "That's right...Yugi wouldn't just run." I paced around in frustration. "You guys go back to the game shop. I got an idea."

"Kisimra...I'll go with yo..." Jonouchi tried to argue but I cut him off. "AS LADY HAWK...I WILL GET HIM BACK! JUST HOLD TIGHT!" I looked down and took out my cell phone. "If I don't call in one hour...come back and help...but until then...I am checking this shop from top to bottom." The others nodded and I walked back into the store. It was crowded enough and I was thankful for being four-foot eleven inches tall. "HELP! LET ME GO! LET YUGI AND ME GO!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Hold on guys...I'll get you out. "Hey...I thought I saw you get thrown out." Guys with an odd purple cloak on walked up to me. "What is it to you... If you excuse me... I have someone to help." He smirked as his two other pals smirked. "You won't save the Pharaoh."

"Again with this Pharaoh bullshit! Who are you talking about? Tut?" the guy rolled his eyes. "Your millennium puzzle boyfriend...he's more important than he thinks...that's why he must be destroyed."

"Why? What does Yami know about this important thing he apparently is?" I didn't see the guy behind me and before I could fight I felt a hand cover my mouth with a cloth that smelled sickly sweet. Damn it...chloroform!

** Yugi's POV**

I was still trying to summon a monster. I hate the fact that all the dice I grabbed were high level monsters. So I rolled again and again but I was not having any luck. Looking over to where Otogi's dad was and my puzzle...I could see where Yami was. Thought it's like looking at a mirage. His eyes told me that he was worried about something. "What's wrong Yugi...you went really quiet all of a sudden...afraid I am going to take your puzzle"

"No!...I'll get it this time." I tried to stay calm but I terrified about the thought of loosing the millennium puzzle. That was when I heard Yami yell at the top of his lungs. "YUGI YOU GOT THIS! JUST BELEIVE IN YOURSELF!" I looked over to the mirage of Yami as I saw his face, a smirk formed on his lips. He said something else but it was inaudible and then gave me thumbs up. He still had my back...that is good. I rolled the dice and got the summon crest that I needed. "Yes! I summon Little wizard and then I use a magic crest to destroy you two headed griffin!" Otogi's monster was history.

"I roll! And summon another monster! Yugi your a little two late! I've already reached your side of the field. There is nothing you can do." I glared. "Just watch...I roll!" I got another summoning crest and summoned another monster to defend my heart points. Otogi then rolled and gave a big smirk. "I use the two trap crest I rolled and attack." He blew up the monster I just summoned and then he moved in closer to my heart points. "Your move..." How was I going to beat the guy who created the game?!


	5. Shattered Heart

**MG: Sup again...I know this game feels a little rushed so forgive me for that. enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kisimra's POV<span>**

"Uh...g" I woke up groggily and looked around to see where the hell was I. I wasn't anywhere near home or that gameshop. "Well well well...the general of the story finally wakes up." I looked up and saw a man in a purple robe. I couldn't see his face very well but I noticed the lavender eyes just glaring at me. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

"You're here under my request. General Horus." I glared. "I am not a general...and you didn't answer my question...who are you?" the man got up and held a golden rod with an ax like blade on both ends and a wedjut eye in the center. "WAIT A MINUTE! THAT A MILLENNIUM ITEM!"

"I see you know of the items."

"Yea...so you're after the puzzle I bet...no surprise there...everyone seems to have that obsession now..." the man yanked my hair back and pressed the blade into my neck. "I know what you are as well."

"Yea right! Now let go of me and get ready to get your ass handed to you mister!" I snarled at him but he just laughed. "The woman who betrayed the pharaoh with her disguise... she made him think she was on his side...but was really the reason he died...I could learn a lot from you."

"B..Betr...I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" I screamed at the ridiculous notion that I would betray anyone. But the man just kept egging me on. "do you know the lullaby of the general?"

"A...I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS ABOUT A LULLABY!" he just laughed. "It goes a little like this... Love is sweet and is lovely, Cutting like a knife in me, Please come back to sooth my pain..." I knew that lullaby...it was the same one that is played in my locket. "But all I love is gone..." I turned red in the face. "So you see why I need you?"

"You want me to betray Yami and Yugi...don't you? Well sorry but you ain't getting me to hurt him!" I spat in his face and grinned a psychotic grin. "So take your talk somewhere else...you're not getting me at all." The man backed up and glared darkly. "you're...different than from the story."

"Yea because I actually care about my friends unlike the woman in the story...I care for Yami."

"I lie...then this will work...Rare Hunters...take the trash out." I was yanked up on my feet harshly and knocked out. This was just not my day.

**Yami's POV**

I felt a chill as I watched the game go on. Yugi had one monster on the field and Otogi had two. Yugi rolled but didn't get anything and Otogi then rolled and got attack crests and took one of Yugi's heart points. Then Yugi glared. "I dimension the dice to summon Iron Demon Gorugon! Then I use his special effect to destroy both your monsters!" Yugi killed both monster at the risk of one of his heart points. A very ballsy move on his part, a very good move. "Okay...I roll!" Yugi rolled and I watched as Yugi was able to get another monster on the field. I couldn't see what it was but I just knew that Yugi was really getting good at this game. Then Otogi rolled and got a monster on the field as well. "I Attack that Twin swordsman!"

"I activate two attack crest!" Yugi destroyed his monster but Otogi started to laugh. "Yugi...you think it's like duel monster...but take a look at the field...you have no where to go."

**Yugi's POV**

Oh shit! I didn't realize that I had to make a path as well and now I am trapped in a corner basically! Otogi rolled and smirked as he picked up the black dice that he summoned. "Yugi...I've got a special treat coming your way. I can use this dice special ability to summon a black hole. If this works...I can have a direct path to your hearts." I then realized that I also had a black die and this gave me a good idea. I got three dices and luck was on my side because I got the black die. " I roll!" I needed a summon crest and I was able to get it. "I summon another black hole to the field then I summon Black ninja to the field and use that portal to get to your monsters." I killed another monster on Otogi's side. "Damn it Yugi!" then I used two movement crests to get my ninja to position and I took out one of his hearts. Otogi gasped. "You are good...but I will still win that puzzle."

"Otogi...why are you trying to get the puzzle?" Otogi frowned. "My father is the one who want's it...I have to do as he says...that's why I was testing you and your friends...to see how you fight with the puzzle." I looked over at Yami who was looking on quietly. He seemed okay now but something was off. Otogi's father glared angrily at his son. "Otogi! Don't start telling the enemy why I want the puzzle!"

"YUGI IS NOT AN ENEMY! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE THIS OBSESSION ABOUT THE PUZZLE DOESN'T MAKE IT RIGHT!" Otogi then turned his attention back to the game at hand. He rolled and got three summon crest. "I SUMMON GOD OGER AND ATTACK THAT NINJA!" I pulled another trick out of the crest pool I had. My Ninja was safe and I took another Heart points from Otogi. "Damn Yugi...you are good."

"Otogi...I'm fighting to get my puzzle back...there is a friend that I want to make sure he is okay...but without that puzzle...I can't make sure that he is okay." That was when Otogi's father got really angry. "OTOGI HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO SUCH A LITTLE BRAT! AND YOU YUGI MOTOU! IF YOU DO HAVE ANOTHER SOUL IN THIS PENDENT THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR THEN I WILL SHATTER THAT HEART NOW!"

** Yami's POV**

I looked over at Yugi and then back at Otogi's father. I looked strait in to his eyes and knew what he was planing. But before I could yell or use any shadow magic. Otogi's father took the puzzle and threw it harshly into the ground, causing the puzzle to shatter apart and a horrible sharp pain hit my chest. "AHHHHHK!" I crumbled to the ground and I saw Yugi's shocked and hurt expression as my body went completely numb. My chest burned in pain and I couldn't move a muscle.


	6. Escaping the inferno

**Yami Bakura POV**

I walked back to the new game shop and saw that my millennium ring was acting up. So the pharaoh was in there after all hu? I walked in and saw the guards glare at me. "Hey! I thought we kicked you out!"

"You better get out of my way before I cause the shadows to devour you souls." They laughed at my threat. I warned them. So I use my shadows to make them black out. "Useless minds... you deserve to die." So I followed my ring until I was in the back room where Yugi and Otogi was picking up the pieces of the Millennium puzzle. Yami was unconscious on the ground, well...stunned from the puzzle shattering so he couldn't move at all, not that I cared about his welfare but I do care about the puzzle. "Yugi...I see that the puzzle is shattered...a shame to see it broken." Yugi looked up and gasped. "Ba...Bakura?" Otogi got up and snatched the puzzle. (what's left of the pieces) from his dad. "You are not allowed to hold this...why the hell did you break it anyway?"

"That puzzle contains something that is connected to Yugi...with the connection severed...then he will lose." Yugi glared. "I won't lose." Yugi then whispered something to himself. I smirked. "The king is alright...he just slipped into a state of unconsciousness..."

**Yugi's POV**

I was really upset that the puzzle was broken now and that meant Yami's heart was in pieces. I could see his form on the ground and he wasn't moving at all. I had to save him. Back on the game I lost my ninja to Otogi's monster and now his monster was in my side of the field. One by one he picked off my monsters until I had none left. It looked hopeless. But then Bakura smirked. "Otogi...Yugi was chosen by the Millennium puzzle over three thousand years ago...he will win by the will of the puzzle." I looked at the board but how could I win? I rolled and then move my dungon master out of Otogi's monster's way, but I still lost another heart point. Otogi laughed "I won this game Yugi...the puzzle is Otogi's now." Otogi glared as his father picked up the puzzle pieces and fiddled with them...trying to get them to fit together. I knew that wasn't going to help. Then I heard Yami moan in pain. Because Otogi's father was trying to force the pieces together, it was hurting Yami's heart. Bakura glared. "You are just pissing off the puzzle. Your feeble mind can't handle it." I looked at the board and then realized I still had one spot to summon. I rolled the dice and prayed for a summon.

**Honda's POV**

I was walking my dog down the street and noticed that Ryou walked into that new game shop. He had the millennium ring on and for some reason I felt like I had to check to see if Yugi and the others knew about this. So as I hurried to Yugi's place, I heard a moan. Looking down the ally way, I saw Kisimra on the ground and she looked badly beaten. "KISIMRA!?" She looked up and frowned. "Honda...I...I was...kidnapped then...they beat me black and blue."

"Here let me help you up." I helped her on her feet and she glared at the new shop. "They are after Yugi...we need to get reinforcements." She was in her Lady Hawk state, which always scares me but I know she meant well. "I was just heading over to Yugi's place..."

"We have to hurry." She ran as fast as she could. I knew something is wrong.

**Yugi's POV**

I rolled and prayed for a summon and I got my wish. I summoned a monster. "I summon...Puzz an armored warrior!" but the thing was it had zero attack. Bakura rolled his eyes. "This is a test Yugi...either you are the Puzzle's rightfull owner or that puzzle and the pharaoh will be destroyed. That is the price...now don't give up now...unless you want Yami to die permanently."

"Fine...Otogi...it's your last move!" Otogi attacks and I activated my monsters special ability. This stopped Otogi's attack. "Now I roll!" I got two crest and attacked his monster. "WHAT!?" I looked at Otogi's expression...he was defeated. "Yugi...that was a good game...you truly are the rightful owner of the Millennium Puzzle." I gave a sad smile. "now to fix the puzzle."

"Yea...sorry about that." Bakura smirked. "Well here then let me hand you all the pieces. "thanks Bakura." Then Bakura gasped. "Oh...you forgot a peice."

"Right...I couldn't help Yami if I was missing this." Otogi's father came up to me. "Let me put that treasure around your neck...as a token of my forgivness." I glared. "I don't..." but then he grabbed me and dragged me to a secret room. "FATHER NO!" Otogi chased after us but the door closed on him. "Let go!" I shouted as he threw me to the ground.

**Yami's POV**

I woke up in an odd room...Yugi was in a corner and Otogi's father was at the table with the puzzle trying to solve it. "St...Stop...it...hurts..." He was using his anger to try to solve the puzzle and this was hurting my chest. I tried to get up and I felt a surge of energy just swell up in me. "DROP THAT PUZZLE NOW! BEFORE YOU ARE KILLED IN THE PROCESS!" Yugi looked up and Otogi dropped the puzzle in a panic. "Wh...Who said that!?"

"THE DARK SPIRIT WHO YOU ARE GIVING A REAL PAIN IN THE ASS TOO..." that was when Otogi's father went crazy. He spilled water on the outlet, which caused a fire to start. Now I know we were screwed.

** Yugi's POV**

I quickly got up. We had to get out. I grabbed the puzzle and tried to run when the chains went tight and I fell back. I saw that the puzzle was hammered into the table. "Oh shit!" Otogi's father already ran out of the room and I didn't realized that the door locked me in. So I took a deep breath, I just had to get Yami out of here, and focused on solving the puzzle right there in the mist of the flames.

**Kisimra's POV**

The group and I ran as fast as we could to the gameshop when we saw smoke coming from that direction. "Oh shit!" we saw what looked like the flames of hell coming out of the store. I spotted Otogi and Ryou trying to get back to the shop. "LET US GO! THERE IS STILL A PERSON IN THERE!"

"OTOGI WHO IS IN THERE STILL!" Otogi gave me a panicked look. "Yugi...Yugi is in there still!" Jonouchi glared. "I'll get him out!" Jonouchi ran pass the firefighters and into the inferno. "JONOUHCI! WAIT FOR ME!" I ran after him and faced the inferno from hell.

**Yami's POV**

I was panicked for Yugi's life. The fire was getting really bad. "YUGI GET OUT OF HERE! JUST LEAVE ME BEHIND!" I didn't know whether Yugi could hear me or not but he wasn't stopping. I saw that the puzzle was almost finished, just one piece, and as soon as that piece went in, Yugi blacked out. So I took over and opened my eyes. "Don't worry Yugi...I'll get you out of here." I took a peg and stuck it in loop of the nail that held the puzzle to the table. It came out and I quickly took it and ran for the door. It was locked. "SHIT!" I started to cough from the smoke in the air. I tried to break the door down and the door creaked under the heat and broke. I ran down a flight of stairs when I had to stop because a part of the stairs was engulfed in flames. "I...I ha...Have to jump..." so I jumped over the gap and tumbled down the rest of the stairs, hitting my head harshly against the check out counter. "AHG!" I yelled as I felt a flow of blood from the gash in my forehead. "YUGI!" I looked up and saw Jonouchi looking for me. "J...Jonou...chi..." I could barley stand and I tried to flag him down. "JONOUHIC OVER THERE!" was the last thing I heard before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>MG: Okay so I saved my comments for last on this chapter because I did change it up a lot, especially since I have Yami take over as soon as the puzzle is finished. Personally I would have thought that Yami would have done his best to help get Yugi out of that inferno and I didn't see Jonouchi just letting Yugi stay in the fire to solve the puzzle. So Yea I hope you enjoyed it and can't wait to see how the next chapter comes out. <strong>


	7. A Heart Divided

**MG: Sup everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and for a thanksgiving special I got this chapter out. Sorry that I haven't been commenting a lot lately but I just want to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. (Also all copy rights for Yugioh belong to Kazuki Takahashi...I forgot to say that in chapter one but there) Again enjoy the chapter and please leave a review if you like it, or na.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yugi's POV<span>**

I was dueling against Jonouchi three days later in the hospital. I won and Jonouhci just groaned. "Ahk!" I smiled as Jonouchi smiled. "Damn Yugi...how did you get so tough?"

"Yami and I spent about three days organizing our deck..." I looked over to where Yami was currently sleeping next to me. If it wasn't for him, Jonouchi, and Kisimra...well I wouldn't be here telling the story. I smiled as I watched Yami sleep, He always looked so peaceful when he is asleep and it's amusing when he has a soft snore. "Hey, Yugi how are you feeling?" Anzu and Honda came in. Kisimra, Jonouchi, and I just looked up and smiled. "Yea...we were just playing a round of duel monsters. And Yami is taking a nap." Anzu sat down and gave me a gentle smile. "Is Yami doing okay?"

"He's doing good. Just tired." Kisimra smiled as she looked over to where Yami was sleeping. "Poor boy been passed out for the past three hours." Kisimra placed a hand on the edge of the bed. Kisimra told Yami and me about her ordeal and it worried Yami. But she said not to worry too much because she was okay. We hung out for a while and then by night fall everyone but Kisimra left. Yami woke up and smiled at her. _"Hu...I thought you would be home now?"_

"I would be board...so Yugi and I played a few rounds of Duel monsters."

_"Oh..." _Yami sat up and stretched his arms, he didn't want to wear the pj top so he was topless. Kisimra smirked as Yami rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you won?"

"Nope Yugi kicked my ass like normal." I blushed. "Kisimra you came close to beating me on that last duel."

"True but I still lost." Yami looked over at the newspaper that was on the table and his eyes grew large. _"Yugi...look at this article!" _I picked up the newspaper and read out loud. "Ancient Egyptian exhibits at the Domino museum hosted by Ishizu Ishtar, Curator of antiquites...Yami...is that what I think it is?" I looked at the woman's image. She had long dark hair and tan skin, yet around her neck was a necklace with a wadjut eye, just like the puzzle. Kisimra smiled. "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S ANOTHER MILLENNIUM ITEM!" Yami frowned. _"But...why show up now?" _I looked over at Yami and there was a sad look in his eyes. "Yami...what's wrong?"

_"Yugi...I'm very confused right now...remember how Pegasus said that the items has this conscious?"_

"This is about your memories right?" Yami just looked away. _"Yugi...a part of me wants to know...I want to know why I am here and why did I seal my soul away...and I just want to know who I am." _

"Yami..." Yami gasped and gave a smile. _"But that not important!...who needs memories...I got you and Kisimra and the rest of the gang...I don't need to rush about those kinds of things...just forget that I mentioned it." _Yami turned red and disappeared into the puzzle. Kisimra frowned. "Yugi..."

"I know Kisimra...He's not too happy about this."

"No...I think he's unsure of what to do...I don't believe that he doesn't want to know..." I nodded in agreement. "But...Hey maybe Anzu could give him some advice." Kisimra crossed her arms across her chest and smirked. "You know what...that does sound like a good idea but how do we do that? It's not like forcing him to go out on a date with her would hel... hey wait a second..." Kisimra and I gave each other a smirk. "Okay now this might work."

**Kaiba's POV**

I was working on some paperwork to start the construction of my new Kaibaland theme park in America. Mokuba was watching T.V. and on the news I noticed a woman in a tan dress talking about the new Exhibit at the domino museum. "Seto...That looks kind of intresting."

"Mokuba...there is too much work to do here to go right now...maybe on the weeken." Mokuba smirked. That was when I recived a phone call. "Hello?"

"Is this Seto Kaiba?" I sighed. I really didn't have the time for dumb questions. "Yes."

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and I would like to invite you to a privet tour of our exhibit." I groaned. I wasn't not a history person, history to me was just pointless. "I'm not interested, as you can see I have a company to manage."

"you don't have much of a choice Kaiba...just look at the T.V..." I looked over and the same woman who was on the phone with me smiled. She was talking to the reporters. "Tonight, Seto Kaiba will be given a privet tour of our history of Duel monsters." I glared as I calmly spoke. "Why are you so intent on having me come to your little exhibit?"

"Kaiba...You will learn in time...just come tonight and we will talk. Good day." She hung up and I just frowned. Mokuba looked worried. "What was that? And when did you decide to go to the exhibit." I just shook my head. "Don't worry about it Mokuba...it's just some crazy thing right now."

That night, I walked up the museum's steps and spotted Ishizu. "Mr. Kaiba...I am glad you made it."

"Right...like I had a choice. So what was it you wanted to show me?" Ishizu frowned. "Just follow me Mr. Kaiba...we must talk in privet."

"Fine." I followed Ishizu while looking around. "You know...if you are trying to fine someone to help with this exhibit...you have the wrong person. I care less about the past or about this ancient egyptian stuff. I am a man who looks to the future."

"But you care about duel monsters don't you?"

"Of course." Where the hell was she going with this? "Well did you know that Duel monsters actually originated from Ancient Egypt? In the form of vicious games called the shadow games?"

"No I didn't" Duel monsters were invented by Pegasus or so I thought. "Pegasus only invented the modern adaptation of these deadly games. Let me show you." She flipped a switch and I gasped. There were three stone tablets. The first had duel monsters carved into it. "This...This is impossible!" Ishizu smirked. "that is not all...look at the next tablet." I was in even more shock. "On this tablet is a battle that took placed three thousand years ago between the nameless Pharaoh and the sorcerer who betrayed him."

"Tha...That's Yugi!" I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Yugi carved into the stone and then the man he was fighting was me! "this is some trick, it must be."

"It is not. This is an eighteenth dynasty mural. And the mural next to this tablet...do you know who that is?" I looked over to the last tablet and shook my head in disbelief. It was Kris...or Kisimra what ever her name was. But this was a guy. "That last tablet tells the tale of the pharaoh's most trusted generals...and a traitor to him."

"That looks like a person that I know. But she is a girl not a guy." Ishizu frowned. "Don't let looks fool you. But the story behind that mural is still a mystery. It reads that the general joined with the darkness...but that was all that was said."

"Look I don't care about your fairy tales…you said something about duel monsters." Ishizu smirked. "Of course…just like your ancestor. Wanting to go straight to the point."

"Right…." Ishizu walked over and pulled out a card. "If you noticed on the stone tablet with the pharaoh, there were three monsters…they are the gods, Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra. When Pegasus saw this tablet in his ventures to Egypt, He was inspired to create them. To breathe life into the gods." I just frowned. "Your point?"

"These cards are stronger than even the Blue eyes white dragon…and this is one of them." I smirked. "And you plan to just give this to me for no reason?"

"Kaiba…everything happens for a reason." Ishizu touched her millennium necklace. "I was given this when I was young…and I was able to foresee meeting you…and Yugi. But enough about that….the reason I am giving this to you is because of the Rare Hunters."

"You mean those ghouls who steal and make counterfeit cards? What about them?" Ishizu gave me a serious look. "They are getting stronger…they already have the other two God cards…this one will draw them out. I thought that the CEO of Kaiba corporations could host a tournament to draw out the other two god cards."

"So these god cards. If I were to get my hands on all three…then I would be stronger than Yugi?"

"Of course." Ishizu smirked. I liked the idea of these god cards. "Fine. But don't expect these cards back afterwards."

"Ha ha…don't worry Kaiba…they will find their way back to their owner one way or another."

**Kisimra's POV**

**"The Pharaoh...he must remember... The gods...they awake." I was running through the shattered chambers of the palace. I didn't know what I was running from but I just knew that it was urgent. I turned the corner and spotted Yami in this pharaoh's attire. "Yami?" He looked over and frowned. "Why did you lie to me? Did you think that I would hate you?" I was confused. "What do you mean? Yami I have never lied to you." **

** "Then why to you hide your true face?" He looked hurt, then a huge shadowy creature appeared behind him. "YAMI BEHIND YOU!" but he just shook his head. "You betrayed me...General Horus...you betrayed your country...how could I ever trust you?" the shadows got closer to Yami. "YAMI GET OUT OF THERE! THAT THING...IT WILL HURT YOU!" Yami turned and I noticed tears roll down his face. "My first kiss...shall be with death...for my soul carries the burdens of the sins of my family...the soul taken from the innocent...to create a horrible tragedy. Take my memories and my name...for I have nothing left to give." I ran towards him in a panic but the darkness consumed him. "NOOOOOOOOO!" **

"AHA!" I shot up from bed in a cold sweat. "Kisimra?" Yami poked his head in my room with a worried look. "Hey Kisimra...are you alright?"

"I...yea...just a bit rattled. That is all." Yami frowned. "Nightmares hu?" He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know...you can tell me if there was anything bugging you...that is what I am here for. To take care of both you and Yugi...that is my job."

"But...you shouldn't have to risk your life! You almost died...I just..." I looked away, but he is a spirit after all...spirits can't die could they? Yami looked at the puzzle and tightened his grip on the chains. "My heart...it beats in this puzzle...but my memories hide there somewhere..."

"Maybe with time they will come to you..." that was a dumb thing to say. Yami blushed and gave a sad smile. "It doesn't matter...I have new memories here...I'm happy with things the way they are now." I couldn't look him in the eyes. Why did I feel so guilty for him all of a sudden? "I don't think that is true Yami. Nobody could truly be content with no past...I know I'm not." All I knew was that my name was Kisimra but I didn't really know much but at least I had a name and flashbacks (or just a really bizarre thing with the ancient past). Yami had nothing. Yami shook his head. "Kisimra...each of us have a path we must follow...if you want to look for your memories...there is nothing stopping you. Honestly you should look for them. I know you can."

"Then what is stopping you?" Yami turned red and looked away. "I should go...Yugi has some surprise for me at Domino Square and I have to get into the puzzle soon." I knew this routine, it was his get out of a personal question trick and honestly I wasn't going to press about it.


	8. A date with destiny

**MG: Sup everyone XD long time since I've updated and trust me I had a ball typing up this chapter. Now the song Kisimra sing is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park so all lyric credit goes to them. other than that...enjoy. **

**Violin cover for Breaking the Habit is this link: ( watch?v=mWrkQhBT24c&feature=player_detailpage)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yami's POV<span>**

So I was wandering why Yugi was so excited for this surprise he had for me at Domino square. _"Yugi….are we there yet?" _

_ "__Okay Yami…this is where you take over." _Before I got the chance to even ask what was going on. I was out in the middle of Domino square with no idea what the hell was going on. "HEY! YUGI…I…YOU CAN'T…THIS ISN'T A DUEL!" that earned me a few odd glances since I was yelling at my puzzle and was flailing my arms around like a lunatic. "Yami! Over here." I looked up and saw Anzu. "Anzu!? Yo…what's up?" Yea I was a complete wreck waiting to happen. "Uh…I guess Yugi didn't tell you about this hu?"

"Is it that obvious?" I turned red in the face. Yugi set me up on a date with Anzu…and now he is hiding. I'll get him back for this. Anzu smiled. "So…it's almost lunch time. Let go eat."

"Alright."

At the café, I had a milkshake while Anzu was finishing up her salad. "So Yami…I love your bangles and arm bands." I was lost in my own world when she asked. "Hu? Oh…Yugi was the one who picked it out. It's not really my taste in style, but he does really well with this stuff."

"Well it looks good." I sighed. "You know…I couldn't tell what he was thinking about today. Actually…He always cares so much for others, it's hard to tell what he thinks." Anzu gave me a sad look. "Yugi…he worries about you."

"I…it's about my memories isn't it? Look I don't know where to go about that…besides everything is fine the way they are." Anzu gave me an odd look. "Yami…this may not sound like it matters but….do you remember when I told you that my dream was to go to America and learn dance?"

"Of course."

"Well…I don't know how to get there. The path to my goal is cloudy as well. I don't even know if I could be successful with it but I have faith that I can do my best. Hold my head up and stick my chest out no matter whether I fail or not." I thought about this. "But…to be so far away…won't you miss being here at home?"

"Yea…but we are not really alone. My memories of my friends are close to my heart. With that they are not so far away." Anzu stood up. "You know what Yami…lets go out and find our calling."

"Hu?!"

"You know…do whatever our heart tells us." I smirked. "Okay."

We spent the whole afternoon roaming the city, I found a card shop and got some new cards that looked good for our deck and Anzu kicked the living ass out of this stuck up dancer guy. By late afternoon, we were by the Domino bay looking at the sunset. "Oh that was so much fun!" Anzu smiled as she stretched her arms. "You were really good Anzu. That guy won't be bugging us anymore."

"I just felt good dancing."

"Anzu?" I looked at the puzzle. "I've been thinking about what you said." Anuz looked at me. "Yea?"

"Well…I know that I came from the puzzle and that my origins pertain to ancient Egypt…but I was scared. I wasn't sure whether knowing my past would be good or that maybe what Pegasus said was right about the items being evil."

"That can't be completely true because you are good."

"I know…but I was scared to find out otherwise, yet I can't just go on without knowing. I want to know." I looked at the puzzle and realized I just gave that same advice to Kisimra but didn't take it for myself. That was why Yugi and Kisimra were worried. "Yami…"

"I have to go to the museum. That is what my heart says." I smirked at the words that just spilled out of my mouth.

**Kisimra's POV**

I was reading one of my books when I looked over at the table and saw that there was an Egyptian exhibit. "Yami…" I don't know why but something just tugged at my heart. "Maybe…I should go…if the millennium items are Egyptian…I could find out a little more about them, maybe I could help him." So I got up and grabbed my jacket. It started to rain while I was walking and looking around town. I started to hear a violin play and I smiled. "I know that song." Finding the small group who was playing, I tipped them a couple yen and one of the violinist smiled. "Hey…do you like to sing?"

"Yea…" He smiled. "I would like a singer for this next piece." I looked around. "Uh…I'm not too sure…" the man insisted. "Please…just one song. You name it."

"Okay." I took a breath and started to sing.

"Memories consume…like opening a wound,

I'm picking me apart again….

You all assume, I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again….

I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose

Cause inside I realized, that I'm the one confused…

I don't know what's worth fighting for…or why I have to scream?

I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean…

I don't know how I got this way…I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight!"

More and more people came up and watched as I sang along with the violin cover of this song. I smirked and started to get over my little stage fright.

"Clutching my cure, I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again….

I hurt much more, than any time before

I had no options left again…

I don't want to be the one, the battles always choose

Cause inside I realized, that I'm the one confused…

I don't know what's worth fighting for…or why I have to scream?

I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean…

I don't know how I got this way…I know it's not alright

So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight!"

As I sang, people started to sing along and it made me happy.

"I'll paint it on the walls! Cause I'm the one at fault!

I'll never fight again…cause this is how it ends!

I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream!?

But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean…

I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright…

So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit…I'm breaking the habit

Tonight."

The crowd cheered and I blushed. "Oh…why did you…"

"You just had that look ma'am…" the man smiled. I smiled back. "Well I got to get going."

"You're heading to the museum aren't you?" I gasped, How did he know that I was going to the museum? He got up and offered to give a hand shake. "My name is Shesmu…and you are?" I looked at him with an odd look. "Kisimra…but how did you know about."

"I saw the article in your bag." I looked and blushed. "Oh…"

"Here…a lady shouldn't have to go there alone. I'll take you there." I glared. "You're not flirting with me are you? Because you are out of luck because I have a boyfriend." Shesmu smirked. "Of course not. I can't get in between two lovers like that." I gave a sigh. "Okay then…you can take me to the museum."


	9. Pharaoh Yami and General Kisimra

**MG: Sup everyone...here is a new chapter for christmas! Oh I did use some Shakespearean insults here so I hope you enjoy and Have a merry christmas, Happy Hanuka, happy Kwanza, Happy Yule, and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Yami's POV<span>**

Anzu and I walked up the stair to the museum and my heart pounded in anticipation. I was nervous to find out about myself. We walked in and headed to the exhibit. "Wow…these status are amazing." Anzu gaped at the antiques. I felt my mind just tugging at where we were going. "I think we should go down the stairs."

"But that is off limits." I didn't listen and headed down anyway. Anzu followed and we walked in to a room with three stone tablets. Anzu gasped at the middle tablet. "Yami! Look it's you!" I looked over and my eye grew big in shock. There etched in stone was an image of me, in royal clothing. "Whoa….hey look who is fighting him…" it was Kaiba also in ancient clothing. "I see you have returned…Pharaoh." Anzu and I quickly turned around and there was the lady dressed in a tan dessert dress. "Hello, My name is Ishizu."

"And you have a millennium item. That necklace." Ishizu smirked at my observation. "Yes, you must think of me as an enemy but I promise you that is not the case." I smirked. "You would be right…." I looked back at the tablet. "No wander I can't remember my past…I'm what over three thousand years old. Ha Ha Ha." I looked over at Anzu and Ishizu with a smirk. Anuz frowned. "That isn't really funny Yami."

"I guess teasing myself for having a bad case of amnesia is out of the question?" she just nodded. Ishizu looked over at the third stone tablet. "Pharaoh…your past was wiped away from your conscious mind, even your name was chiseled away." I followed her gaze to the third stone and gasped. "That's…"

"General Horus…or Lady Kisimra is her other name. The girl with the curse." I looked at the stone. "No…she doesn't have a curse."

"Does she remember her past?"

"No…but…" Ishizu gave me a dark look. "History is about to repeat in the modern world. Your fight with the darkness will begin soon." I got a little frustrated. "What do you mean? History is to repeat itself?"

"I would beware of Kisimra, the wheels of fate has started to turn." I folded my arms cross my chest. "Kisimra has been nothing but good to me. Why would I…."

"The gods dislike her deeds. They come back to haunt her…and you will have a battle on your own, A battle for your memories." I looked at Anzu. "I'm leaving now… I just caused myself to have more questions than answers…" Anzu gave me a worried look. Ishizu called out to me. "Pharaoh Yami! You are the one who has to stop this darkness."

"Get someone else to save the world! Apparently I did it three thousand years ago and look what good that did me!" I snapped, then I doubled back on my harsh words. "Sorry….I…" Ishizu nodded. "I understand…it is a lot to take in."

"Yea." So Anzu and I walked out of the museum. "So Yami are you okay?"

"Well…at least I know that I was the reason the shadow games were sealed away…I just wish there was more information. And what about Kisimra? She was the general…but that would mean one of two things. She is over three thousand years old like me or…"

"She is a ghost?" Anzu filled in my thought. I nodded. "But that would make no sense, a spirit can't be physically there." Anzu then thought about something that I hadn't thought about. "Maybe…lady Hawk would know more about this."

"Lady Hawk!? She would know….but the way lady Hawk is…I could never understand her cryptic words."

"It's worth a try."

"Yea…"

**Kisimra's POV**

Walking into the museum, I had this feeling of guilt in my gut. "Shesmu…I'm not sure what I will find here."

"You're not afraid are you?"

"No just unsure." He smiled. He had a bright smile compared to his tan skin and deep red hair. "Don't worry Kisimra…you have nothing to worry about." I took a deep breath and walked in.

We looked around and something told me to go into a room that was off limits. "Kisimra…You are breaking rules here." Shesmu growled. "No…I have a good feeling about this." He rolled his eyes and followed behind me. There I saw the three stone tablets. (I'm not going to beat you guys with how I reacted to seeing Yami, Kaiba, and my genderbent self in the tablet because you got the point already. Let's just leave it with the fact that I was really shocked.) "So…you know the truth…general." I looked and saw this lady with a tan dress. (I know you guys know who this chick is already.) "I am not a general." I glared. She glared back with venom. "I will not let you harm the Pharaoh this time. You were the reason he died."

"I did not hurt him. That general is the guy you are talking about. I haven't done anything to Yami to hurt him." Her eye brow twitched. "Fate is against you…the Pharaoh may be blinded by that act but you cannot lie to the gods, They will show the coward you really are."

"C..COWARD!? LADY HAWK RESENT THAT TERM YOU CLOUTED EARTH-VEXING DEATH TOKEN!" She glared. "Are you done you impertinent fool-born knave?"

"By the gods of Khemet! Why do you assume Lady Hawk is on ill terms with the Gods?"

"You were the one in charge with protecting the Pharaoh in his life…but you failed and as punishment you are here in purgatory and the only way for you to get those memories back it to protect the Pharaoh now. And the threat is higher now than ever, I see you've almost failed once when he was trapped in the fire, any more slip ups and your heart will be fed to Ammit." I just growled. "This one is very capable of protecting King Hawk…don't preach to a military mind about how to protect the ones this one cares for."

"You seem to have a sharp mind Kisimra but your stubborn ways will hurt the ones you love so just take my words to the heart. You may have been the Pharaoh's most treasured general and his lover but it was my ancestors who carried out the duties of guarding his tomb…making sure that his tomb was well hidden from those who seek to harm him." I couldn't say anything to her but just one thing. "do you even know his name?"

"Sadly no…his name was scratched away."

"Then…your family did too well of a job." I turned and hurried out of the room with Shesmu hot on my trail. "Kisimra…are you okay?" I was really frustrated. "How dare she say that I was going to hurt Yami! I love him…there is no way I am going to hurt him." But then a shiver went down my back. "But…how did she know about Yami being in the fire? The only thing the News mention was that a fire broke out…no names." Then I looked back towards that room. "Whatever that general did to Yami…it made her think that I would do the same."

"That seems to be a common theme here." Shesmu sighed. "What do you…oh shit! I'm sorry I had to drag you into that." He smirked. "No worries Kisimra, I think it was a good thing I was there…but I do have to go so I'll see you around yea?"

"Boy you really need to stop flirting with me…I said I had a boyfriend." Shesmu rolled his eyes and smirked. "I know…and I told you I won't get in the way."

"Okay…" I hurried outside and headed towards the Game shop. I thought the quickest way to go was through Domino square. Little did I know that this was the beginning of a war brewing and Domino city was the battlefield.


	10. Battle city announcment

**MG: Yep two chapter in the same day, hope this was worth the wait and I got some inspiration from games and you know the usual. XD enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yami's POV<span>**

_"__So Yami…how is the date going?" _Yugi finally came out in spirit form while Anzu and I were in Domino square. _"You little trickster! You know I won't let anyone believe that you are innocent anymore!" _

_ "__Oh but now we know that you were a Pharaoh who saved the world three thousand years ago…that's really cool." _

_ "__Yea but Ishizu was expecting me to do that again…I just…why me?" _

_ "__Because you are the one who has dealt with this evil before, besides this time you are not alone…you have us." _I smiled. _"You're right…it's not the same as the last time…I was alone but now I have friends." _That was when I started to sense a hostile presence from the crowd. "Anzu…something isn't right."

"Hu?" I looked around and frowned. "It seems…hostile." We looked around. "HEY GUYS!" Shouted a familiar voice. I saw Mai. "Mai! Hey how are things?"

"Everything is going well." Then Mai teased Anzu about this being a date. "So…Mai what brought you here?"

"Wait…you haven't heard?" I shook my head. "No…" Mai frowned. "Well surely you've sense it haven't you?"

"The duelist aura hanging around here. Yea it's really strong." I looked around. "Well…rumor has it that there is a tournament getting ready soon, everyone is here." Just then all the advertisement screens flickered and there was Kaiba on the screen. "Kaiba!?"

**Kisimra's POV**

I looked around and saw that Kaiba was on the screen. "What the hell?"

"Evening duelist, I assume you heard the rumors of a tournament getting ready to begin…it's true. I will be hosting a duelist tournament unlike any other tournaments." I rolled my eyes. How typical Kaiba, but this tournament sounded interesting. "In one week the Battle city tournament will begin and it will start with a Champion's Gala ceremony to mark the eve of the tournament. You will be dueling with the latest in Dueling technology, Designed by me, the Duel disk. Only duelist level five and higher will receive a duel disk and let the battle begin." The screen went back to an advertisement and the wind picked up. Everyone looked up and saw a Kaiba corp. helicopter. It was Kaiba who was on it. "So who will rise to victory in the ashes of the defeated?" I noted that he was looking intently at one direction and following his glare, I spotted the one who was receiving that glare, Yami. I wanted to go over and say hi but a voice chimed in behind me. _"Well if it isn't the little bitch who took my name." _I looked and saw that it was a girl with golden locks of hair and green eyes. _"Kris!? Wh…what are you doing here?"_

_"__Isn't it obvious? I'm here looking to see some dueling action…a war is brewing in the air and I want to see all the bloodshed." _

_ "__It's just a game…what harm could a card game do?" _

_ "__A lot…General Horus." _I felt a sense of danger going down my spine and looking back at Yami, there was just something that was not right. "Yami is in danger….isn't he?" I turned around and saw that Kris was no longer there. "fine…be a fucking coward." I thought about the battle city tournament that was going to take place. Maybe I should join in the action as well, just to make sure that Yami is safe. "Kisimra?" I looked up and saw Yami looking my direction. Oh crap! I acted like I didn't hear him and hurried off.

I ran towards the game shop but there was just this pain in my heart. Was it guilt of running away from Yami? Or was it something else? Stopping in my steps I noticed three men in dark cloaks. Those same guys who took me before the fire. They didn't seem to notice me but I hid and listen. "Did you hear about the tournament Kaiba is throwing?"

"Yea the Pharaoh and his vessel will be in the tournament…I would love to snuff the life out of his heart for master Marik." I glared. No way in hell was I going to let them hurt Yami…this also concluded my thoughts about the sense of danger I've been feeling lately. If these scumbags plan to hurt Yugi to get to Yami…then they will get it. I felt Lady Hawk burn in my heart and I got out of my hiding spot. "HEY SCUM OF SETH!" the three guys looked at me and laughed. "Oh look it's a little girl with a big bark but does she have the bite?" I gave a glare. "You threaten King Hawk…you will pay." I took out my deck and fished out my Guardian Eatos. "Lady Hawk shall scare you out of your pants." I felt the shadows circled around me. Where did this ability come from? "What is going on?!"

"Your worst nightmare." I closed my eyes and saw through the eyes of Guardian Eatos. She or I looked into the eyes of the men and saw their deepest thoughts. Anger, vengeance, greed…and lust. I was sicken by those filthy thoughts. "w…what do you want!?" cried one of the men. I knelt down and looked deep in his fearful eyes. "I am just a servant of the Pharaoh…I hold no love…I hold only my duty." I took my sword and became blood-soaked in his filthy blood. Looking at the other two men they backed up in fear. "M…Master Marik! Help!" I took my sword and cut them down like grain. "May the gods have mercy on your souls…" I got up and closed my eyes then woke up as myself and I saw the blood soaked ground. Looking at my hands. They were crusted in blood…what have I done!? I got up and shook my head. "s…SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed as the police came. "Ma'am what is wrong?"

"I…those guys…" he gave me an odd look. "What guys?"

"The guys there…" I pointed towards the empty ground. "What?"

"Go home kid…" I looked at the officer and back at the ground in disbelief, I killed three grown men…but they were not there. "…but...they were there…"


	11. The Duelist Gala

**MG: Sup everyone, here is the first chapter update of the new year. Now the Duelist gala was actually inspired by another fanfiction i have read. (I can't remember the name of it cause it was a long time ago but I give my thanks to that Author.)Sorry I haven't updated much lately but I hope you enjoy it when they are. so without further adu, here is chapter 11  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Marik's POV<span>**

I smirked as I looked at the rest of my rare hunters. "So three of our hunters fell to the General yes?" Odion looked up at me and nodded. "Yes master Marik…Kisimra's abilities as a spirit is starting to show."

"Just like that hm…I see that her emotions for the Pharaoh is stronger than in the past." I smirked. "If only she knew that I can see what she sees…if I wanted to take her over now I could but with that other half of her soul, the part that feels the pain of her crimes, I couldn't do that."

"Then what will we do with her Marik…if she tells the pharaoh of us…then he will be even more suspicious…Shesmu…you talked to her already once right?" Shesmu smirked as he looked up at me. "Off course young master. As a demon god of Egypt, I will make sure she will repeat her mistake. It will hurt the Pharaoh even more than death itself." I liked the way that sounded. I got up and walked up to the glass case, which held my god card, the winged dragon of Ra. "Ra will serve me and me alone." Shesmu looked up and shivered. "Ra disagrees with you."

"THEN TELL RA HE HAS NO CHOICE BUT TO SERVE ME! THE NEW PHARAOH!" Shesmu jumped and looked up. "Ra fell silent now…it seems you've got the point across to him."

"Off course, now listen…you have a dance to get ready for Shesmu."

**Yugi's POV**

"So there is a duelist tournament going on in one week!" Jonouchi smirked as I told everyone else about the tournament. "Yea…and there is an opening night ceremony tonight…Yami wanted to ask Kisimra to go but…" Anzu frowned. "He's worried isn't he?"

"Yea…when we saw Kisimra at Domino square, she looked worried then ran when Yami called her." Honda thought this over. "Maybe she didn't noticed you guys?"

"No she noticed, Yami could sense her duelist aura." Bakura frowned. "Well that was just rude then…" I continued to talk. "Then that night she came home looking like she saw a ghost…no pun intended Yami." Yami was giving me the 'well duh I am a ghost' look. This stumped everyone. Anzu frowned. "I bet if Yami surprised her with taking her to the gala…then she will feel better." She got up and smirked. "That's it…I am taking her shopping after school. You and Yami get ready…we all will go." We smiled. "Okay…sounds like a plan."

**Anzu's POV**

Well I found Kisimra after gym class and caught up to her. "Kisimra!" She looked up and gave a small smile. "h…Hey Anzu."

"Do you want to go shopping after school?" Kisimra frowned. "Not really…why would…"

"Well I think it would be nice Kisimra…we need an all-girls trip."

"Well…I guess." I smirked and hugged her arm. "Alright lets go."

We went to the dress shop where Kisimra and I looked at all the different dresses. Kisimra seemed to like the Victorian style in red and black. "I think this would look nice." I looked at her and smile. "Why not try it on?"

"Oh…well…" I took the dress and handed it to her then shoved her into a dressing room. After a few minutes, Kisimra came out and I smiled. She looked gorgeous. "Wow…looking good Kisimra."

"I…well…" She looked at the lace and silk that hugged her hips. "I like it." We bought the dress, (well I got myself a cute simple pink dress) and hurried to my house. "okay…I have some make-up and hair products for you." Kisimra gave me an odd look. "but…"

"No…here let me." I did her make-up and I must say it looked beautiful on her, like an actress. "look in the mirror." Kisimra looked at her reflection. "I…by the gods I look like Hathor!" it was Lady Hawk talking now. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I never…I never thought I could look that pretty." Lady Hawk smiled. "Okay Kisimra lets get you to the…home." I could see Kisimra come back and nodded. "Okay."

**Yami's POV**

_"__Yugi…I don't get this gala…ball thing…why do we have to wear a tie? That's more of a Kaiba thing." _

_ "__Well…remember how worried you were for Kisimra?"_

_ "__Yea…" _

_ "__Well you've got a date with her." _ I just jumped up and gasped at Yugi. _"YUGI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN A DATE WITH KISIMRA!?" _

_ "__You know…a Date with Kisimra at that gala Kaiba is throwing for the opening ceremony." _I just frowned. _"Yugi…" _ there was a knock on the door and Jonouchi, Honda, and Bakura came in all dressed up in suits. "Guys…what are…"

"We're going to that opening ceremony tonight right?" I just frowned. "I really don't wa…" just then Anzu and Kisimra came up and I was just at a lost for word. "Ki….Kisimra?!" Kisimra looked at me and blushed. "Yami…I…" she looked away, I walked up and gently got her to face me. "You look beautiful." Kisimra blushed. "You really think so?"

"Kisimra…would I ever lie to you?"

"No. You look really handsome." I smirked. "It is nothing compared to your beauty." Kisimra face turned red at that comment. "Yami about Domino square…" I placed a figure over her ruby lips. "There is no hard feelings with that." I smiled as she just tighten her hand on my wrist. "Okay…lets go."

There were a ton of duelist dressed up in gowns and suits and I felt out of place. "Yugi…I hate wearing ties…"

_ "__I know but for tonight just bear with it."_ I nodded. "Fine….I'll deal." The room went dark and on the screen, Kaiba came on. "Welcome to the Duelist Gala. The opening ceremony for the Battle city tournament." I sighed. The lights came on and music started to play. "I don't dance." I murmured to myself, but Yugi heard me and fussed at me. Also Kisimra came up. "Hey Yami…do you want to dance?"

"I…yes." We took to the floor and started to dance a slow dance. We started to talk while we dance. "So Kisimra…are you planning to duel in the tournament?" Kisimra smirked. "I was."

"You are aware it will be dangerous right?" Kisimra glared. "Yes…someone's got to fight though."

"But there will be someone who will fight." Kisimra frowned. "You…Yami you and Yugi almost died fighting Pegasus…this danger is after you personally. It wouldn't be wise to go after something that wants to kill you."

"You don't know that Kisimra…but what makes you think that you could fight against this danger?"

"General, Pharaoh Yami…I'm related to the General." I frowned. She saw the tablets. "Kisimra…did you follow me to the museum?"

"No…I went on my own terms. I bumped into a friend and he took me to the museum."

"Wait a sec…" I stopped our slow dance. "Who is this friend you speak of?" Kisimra blushed. "Don't get mad…I told him I was in a relationship and that wasn't going to end anytime."

"Okay…" I was still a little hesitant about this friend she was talking about. "but anyway Yami…I can't just let you go off and get hurt that is why I must fight as well." I just sighed. "So you are being the general to me hu?"

"well…yea."

"Well then I would command you not to fight in this tournament." Just then Kisimra glared at me in a dark tone. "How dare you think that telling me not to do that is even okay!"

"It's for your safety." She stopped dancing with me and frowned. "Well then what is protecting you…Pharaoh?" it wasn't Kisimra talking any more but Lady Hawk. "I can protect myself…you though…you need to be careful, those rare hunters will put a target on you if…" she slapped me across the face. "Don't you DARE lecture LADY HAWK about what she can and can't do!" she stormed off and I just blinked. _"damn it…I just really pissed her off now." _


	12. Night before the battle

**MG: sup' just got finished with this chapter and now you get to see the true colors of Lady Hawk...enjoy ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yugi's POV<strong>

It was a week later, and everything was normal…well as normal as having a spirit and Kisimra in the house together could be. So with the gang, we went to town and decided to pick up the duel disk required for Kaiba's tournament. "So Yugi…I'm going to fight in the tournament as well." Jonouchi said proudly. "Really Jonouchi? That's great!" I thought it was cool that Jonouchi wanted to duel in the tournament. "Yep I'm going to be the best there is…tell Yami to watch out cause I'll be fighting him as well. No holding back." Yami smiled. _"It seems our little pupil is all grown up now…but to fight me will be his toughest challenge." _I smiled. "Jonouchi, Yami will take that challenge very harshly, I'd watch out for him." I teased. Then we got to the card shop that Yami told me about. "Hey Anzu how did you guys find this place?"

"Oh…we just wandered around and Yami was the one who found it." That wasn't a surprise to me. "Hey Yugi…I'm going over to that coffee shop over there." Kisimra said. "Okay…we'll talk later." I sighed. Kisimra was acting really weird lately. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Honda frowned. "Is she okay? She's been avoiding everyone lately." Seems like I wasn't the only one who noticed. "Well she and Yami are in a middle of a spat."

"Oh…" I sighed, Yami and Kisimra never really had a disagreement like this but she was determine to say that she will fight in the tournament. "Anyway let's get those duel disks." We walked into the store and the store clerk smiled. "Ah…some duelist here getting duel disks right?"

"Yes its for the tournament." I said politely. "Let me look up your duelist level. The guy typed in my name in a computer and smiled. "Ah…you are qualified, a top ranking duelist at a level eight."

"What?" we all gathered around and there it was, my picture and eight stars. "Okay Mr. Motou here is your duel disk." I was happy to get my duel disk, then Jonouchi tried to get his duel disk. "Hey guy…I must be up at that level too…"

"Uh…no sorry sir you're a level two according to the data base."

"WHAT! THAT DAMN…" but the store clerk gasped and then smiled. "Oh…sorry my bad…you're a level five." He gave Jonouchi a duel disk and Jonouchi gave the biggest grin. "Hell yea!" just as we got ready to leave, a boy with black hair and gray eyes came in. He bumped into me and smirked. "Oh sorry…I didn't mean that." I gave a smile. "No problems…" there was something familiar about this guy, but I couldn't place it. "Hey the name is Kristopher…Kristopher Hawkins. I'm trying to be a duelist in the battle city too."

"Really? That's cool…I hope to see you at the tournament." Kristopher laughed. "Yea I hope so Yugi. See ya." He walked inside and Yami popped up. _"Yugi…how did he know your name?" _

_ "I don't know Yami…that guy was very odd…I feel like we know him." _ I sighed and sent Kisimra a text saying that they were heading home. She sent one back saying that she will catch up later.

**Jonouchi's POV**

So I told Yugi and the rest of the gang that I had to leave early so I could get to the hospital for my sister's surgery. I took the ally since that was the quickest way to the hospital, that was when three weirdoes came up in front of me. "Hey there… Jonouchi Katsuya, we're here to take your rare card."

"How the hell did you know my name you freaks." The guy in the middle walked up and smirked. "We Rare Hunters know everything."

"Oh yea…well then you know that I have to get to the hospital now and if you don't let me pass then I will beat the ever loving crap out of ya'." The rare hunter laughed. "Then a duel is in order right?"

"I don't have time for…." But that bastard drew a card and attacked. "AHK" I glared. "Oh it's on!" I used the duel disk and started dueling.

**Kisimra's POV**

I was heading home and felt a sudden chill go down my spine. Was there a Rare Hunter nearby? Or was it Lady Hawk? Ever since I saw that tablet, she was turning more hostile towards Yami for no reason. It was like she wants to defend him but with his strong urge to protect the ones he loves, she feels like he is treating her like she can't do anything. It was the reason why I was staying away from Yami. Lady Hawk is getting too dangerous. But there was one thing I did agree with her on, we had to be in the tournament to keep an eye out for any of those rare hunters or worst…Marik. I just wished that I was able to remember his face. I hurried home, not wanting to look for trouble. But Lady Hawk had a different agenda. So I blacked out.

**Lady Hawk's POV**

I wasn't going to let Kisimra control me…my duty was to defend the pharaoh no matter what. So I must search for any more rare hunters to let the shadows devour. "AHHH!" that sounded like Jonouchi!? I started to run and saw three hooded figures. "Rare hunters." I chased after the bastards for a good while until they turned and loaded onto a truck. "DAMN IT YOU BASTARDS! YOU WILL PAY YOU SCUM OF SETH!"


End file.
